


Nine to Thirteen

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Nine regenerates into Thirteen and Rose has to deal with it.   That's it.   That's all this is.   Please enjoy :=)
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Nine to Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Nine regenerates into Thirteen and Rose has to deal with it. That's it. That's all this is. Please enjoy :=)

******

Rose cringed at the blinding heat and light suddenly bursting from The Doctor’s form. Feeling her eyes adjust, she watched as his form seemed to… _twist_ beneath the surging golden fiery light, as if he was…shrinking.

Suddenly—just as quickly as it had begun—it ended, the golden light vanished and standing The Doctor’s place, wearing his clothes, was…a blonde woman. The newcomer blinked once, twice, wrinkling her nose before reaching up and touching it curiously, then she reached to the side and fingered her short blonde bob, bringing a lock up to her face to examine it.

“Still not ginger,” she muttered. She blinked; looking startled at the sound of her voice “is that me?” she smacked her lips, running her tongue along her teeth as if feeling them out before she glanced down at herself, tentatively lifting her shirt collar and peeking underneath, suddenly grinning.

“Oh! I’m a woman this time!” she exclaimed excitedly “oh, brilliant!” she finally looked towards Rose “Rose, what’d you think?” she asked, holding her arms out, giving a little twirl “not bad, eh?” she asked.

Her grin suddenly dimmed.

“Oh,” she murmured “oh. Right. I never…told you, did I?” she muttered “right. Sorry. My fault” she apologized.

Rose finally found her voice.

“Who…,” she began “who…are you?” she whispered.

“I’m The Doctor,” the blonde introduced herself, grinning again.

Rose gaped at her.

“Right, hang on,” the other woman turned to the console “hang on, I’ve got some visual aids here somewhere,” she turned various dials and knobs, a shimmering, grainy hologram suddenly appearing to Rose’s right “there we go,” the newcomer grinned as the last few seconds of Rose’s conversation with The Doctor silently replayed.

“You saw me sorta…explode, right?” the newcomer asked “and then he was gone and I was in his place”

Rose dimly nodded.

“Well, like I said, it’s a Time Lord way of cheating death,” the newcomer explained “it’s called ‘regeneration’, basically rebuilding a whole new body from scratch,” she gestured towards herself.

Rose found herself shying away from this new stranger.

“Rose,” a gentle hand lightly grasped her arm “just look at me, please,” the woman pleaded “look” she urged.

Against her better judgement, Rose found herself looking at the woman, looking into bright hazel eyes. They were young eyes, but yet there was that hint of agelessness in them that The Doctor’s always had.

“ _Doctor?_ ” Rose whispered.

The newcomer grinned.

“Hello”

Rose let out a shuddering breath as she tentatively reached out, lightly resting her fingers against the woman’s cheek.

“It’s…really you in there?” she asked.

“Really me” the blonde nodded.

“Can you change back?” Rose wondered.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah”

“No,” those bright hazel eyes dimmed “sorry. Doesn’t work like that. The only way I could change again is if I…well…die again”

“So…,” Rose shook her head, trying to wrap her head around this new conundrum “were you born a woman or…?”

“Nah, born male,” The Doctor grinned “first time as a woman,” she gestured to herself “should be fun” she grinned.

And despite herself, Rose found herself returning the grin.

“So!” The Doctor spun towards the console “Barcelona?” she asked.

But at that moment, a shower of sparks suddenly exploded from the console, the TARDIS suddenly lurching.

“Or not,” The Doctor muttered “right! Hold on!” she exclaimed as the TARDIS rocketed off to parts unknown. And as Rose grabbed hold of the console for support, she felt a hand take hold of hers, their fingers lacing together in a new, but familiar, grip.

Returning The Doctor’s grin, she gave the Time Lord’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

She could get used to this…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
